


Love Love Umbrella

by mezzosesu



Series: Femslash February 2019, Better known as: The month in which I cry over adorable women dating women [4]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, Day 15: Umbrella, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School, Love Confessions, Pining, Sharing an umbrella, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mezzosesu/pseuds/mezzosesu
Summary: Look, Skate isn't saying she's madly in love with Fuku or anything, but she's madly in love with Fuku and wait what, they're sharing an umbrella??? HOLD ON, FUKU HAS A CRUSH?!?!?!Be still her beating soul!





	Love Love Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I wouldn't be me and this wouldn't be a proper Femslash event for me if I didn't include some sort of Deltarune/Undertale pairing and, guys. Guys. I love these two so much.

Skate groans as she wakes up, sighing as she realizes that she fell asleep at her desk.

Again.

Ugh. Blinking away the sleep from her eyes, she slowly raises her head from her arms and looks around the classroom, not at all surprised to find it empty already. She knew all that yawning during Monster Studies was a bad sign. After she told herself that she was laying her head down for ‘just a second’, she ended up dozing through the rest of the period!

Shouldn’t her teacher have woken her up when class was over? But, It isn’t like this is the first time she’s done this, so maybe her teacher gave up at this point. That’s pretty fair, all things considered.

She glances at the desk in front of her, and her soul sinks slightly when she realizes that Fuku’s stuff is already gone, missing from its usual perch on the left-side hanger. The two of them didn't make any plans today like going to the lake or the cafe, so Skate isn’t sure why she’s bummed about it. Maybe she hoped that Fuku would’ve waited for her anyway?

That’s a ridiculous thought, even for her. That type of behavior was more typical of couples. Couples who held hands, and shared drinks, and kissed...

Skate sighs at the thought and lets her mind entertain the notion of her and Fuku in that type of relationship. It probably would never happen in her lifetime. Fuku couldn’t be interested in her like she is: it just wasn’t a thing other girls did, after all.

Now thoroughly depressed, Skate figures it’s a good time as any to leave.

After making sure all of her papers and textbooks are in her satchel, Skate slips on her trusty hat, turning it so that the brim fell against the back of her tentacles, and leaves the classroom. As she steps into the hall, she hears the pitter-patter of water against the ceiling. Was it raining?

Curious, she goes to the window and peeks out. Through the blinds, she catches a glimpse of the outside garden. The rain was coming down hard, pooling onto the large petals of the flowers the garden keeper installed last week and falling in rivulets to the ground below. It doesn’t seem to be windy or anything, but Skate knows that she would get drenched in seconds without some sort of protection. Luckily for her, her parents insisted that she switch out her trusty skateboard for an umbrella today, so that was sitting in the stand near the front entrance.

She thinks to Fuku’s empty seat in the classroom and hopes that she made it home safely. Rainstorms are difficult for Fuku since she’s a fire elemental, but she does have a history of being very on top of her shit, meaning she probably had an umbrella, raincoat, boots, the whole nine yards. Skate likes that about Fuku. It was a complete personality flip from Skate, who would forget her head if it wasn’t attached to her.

Again, she lets her feelings latch onto the idea of hanging out with Fuku. In her imagination, the actions don’t feel all that different than usual: Fuku discreetly passing her homework behind her for Skate to copy; Fuku laughing as Skate finds and capitalizes on her ticklish spots, of which there were many; Fuku’s flames wisping casually as she sips a hot drink at the cafe across from Skate. However, the atmosphere feels different, feels more...rose-tinted and lovey-dovey, and Skate wants it to be a reality. She wants it with every fiber of her being.

But, wasn’t it impossible?

“Agh, get your head in the game, Skate,” She mutters angrily to herself, running her hand over her hat. She could stand here and daydream all she wants, but it won’t get her home. Time to leave already.

She pulls away from the window and jogs down the hallway, turning at the corner and heading for the exit. As she gets close, she spots a figure at the doorway. She slows, and her heart beats harder than it did when she was running as she notes that it's Fuku there. Green flames flicker languidly from her form as she looks out through the double doors, and Skate nearly faints when she realizes she's been staring for far too long.

“Fuku?” Skate calls. “Hey girl, what are you doing here still?”

Fuku looks up at the sound of her name and turns. Her face is expressionless as always, save for her eyes, but when she spots Skate her flames part where her mouth would sit and she smiles. “Skate! I would ask you the same question, but I saw the drool puddle at your desk.”

Skate sputters, looking for any excuses she can pull out to refute Fuku, but it’s useless. Instead, she grins and changes the subject. “It’s raining pretty hard out there, ain’t it?”

“Yeah…” Fuku’s flames droop slightly and she sighs. “I was hoping that it would let up a little so I could head home, but it’s been going pretty strong since school let out.”

“Huh?” Skate glances at her watch and notes that it’s been about an hour since school ended. Damn, she slept that long?? “Didn’t you bring an umbrella today?”

“I, uh, forgot it at home.”

Skate whistles lowly. “Wow, who would’ve guessed that Miss ‘always-prepared-for everything’ would forget such a valuable thing at home. I’m shocked! Appalled!”

Fuku giggles, bringing a hand up to cover her mouth. “You don’t have to rub it in.”

“Hold on, I don’t get to do this often so I have to take advantage of it. Now, where was I… Oh, yeah, astonished!”

“You’re so silly, Skate.” Fuku giggles again, and Skate wishes that she could catalog this moment in her mind forever. She loves to make Fuku laugh, thrives on watching the small bits of smoke escape her mouth when she’s really tickled by something, and every time she thinks about how much she loves this girl.

Skate waits for Fuku’s laughs to taper off before getting back to the subject at hand. “So, do you have any backup plan for getting home? Other than waiting for the rain to stop?”

“Nope! This is the best one I have right now. I considered taking that umbrella near the door and returning it in the morning, but it just doesn’t sit right with me. What if I took it, and then whoever it belongs to needed it?”

“Well,” Skate walks over to the tall, cylindrical container and pulls out said umbrella. “What if I told you this was mine?”

Fuku gasps in surprise. “Really? I didn’t know you owned one!”

“Nah, not mine, the parentals. They made me bring it today,” Skate says with a shrug. “But, I think you need it more than me, so why don’t you take it?”

“What about you? Do you have another?”

“Ahhh, it’s fine, it’s fine. I won’t have any problem getting home.” It would suck having to walk back in the rain, but Skate cares more about Fuku’s well-being than her own. A few wet clothes were nothing if it meant that Fuku was safe. However, based on the frown on her face, she isn’t on the same wavelength.

“I don’t want you to catch a cold…” Fuku hums in thought. Her eyes flick from the umbrella in Skate’s hands to Skate herself. After a brief moment, she snaps her fingers with a shout, letting off a few residue flames with the action. “I got it! Why don’t we share this umbrella?”

“S-share?!” Thoughts of the two of them under the umbrella spark in Skate’s head, and she can’t stop the butterflies in her stomach. It’s just so sweet and sappy and so wholly romantic that Skate is a step away from hyperventilating. Her and Fuku, close together, holding hands, arms pressed to one another as they walk through the rain under an umbrella, chatting about everything and nothing in particular before casually squeezing each other’s hands. She wants it! She wants it so bad!

W-w-w-wait a damn minute! What the heck is she letting herself get carried away with?! This is a completely platonic ask, and it’s completely normal for two friends to share an umbrella! Especially two girl friends! Friends that are girls!

Fuku must have taken Skate’s lengthy silence as something negative because she shies in on herself and twiddles her thumbs. “I just thought that, well since we live rather close, it wouldn’t be too terrible to hang out a little more. But! If it’s too much of a burden for you--”

“There’s no burden at all! This is fine! I would love to escort you to your apartment safely, leave it to me!” Skate shouts, thumping her chest with her open palm.

Fuku, realizing that Skate was serious, lets out a relieved breath. “Whew, thank you so much, I really appreciate it.”

“Of course, what else are best friends for?”

The two exchange smiles, then Skate leads the way outside. They stand under the terrace as Skate fumbles with the umbrella.

“Wow, it’s seriously coming down,” Fuku comments.

Skate nods in agreement. She runs her fingers over the base of the umbrella, quickly finding the button to expand it. She presses it and the top opens, revealing a multi-colored polka-dot pattern.

“Oh, that’s surprisingly cute for you, Skate.”

“Well, I am cute so it makes sense!” Skate huffs, keeping her face turned away to hide her blush at Fuku calling her _cute._  “Ready to go?”

Fuku steps under the umbrella and, to Skate’s utter surprise, links their arms together. “It’s easier for me to stay close if we’re like this. That okay?”

“Oh yeah, it’s fine,” Skate says, not at all okay.

On a normal day, this sort of skinship would’ve been fine, okay, nothing to bat an eyelash at. But of course, today is the day that her daydreams are out of control, and the day that she’s just consumed with her overwhelming love of the cute fire girl next to her.

 _It’s too much!_ , She wants to scream out to the heavens, but at the same time, it’s just not enough at all. She feels like Fuku’s flames are mentally consuming her, spreading, licking over the surface of her soul and igniting a passion deep within her subconscious.

But these types of feelings she has to extinguish for now. She can’t burden Fuku with this, so she snuffs them out for later perusing and tries to focus more on her best friend rather than the comforting touch of flames against her arm.

The two of them take their first steps away from the school, and Skate is relieved that the wind isn’t blowing. No matter how big her umbrella was, it would be nearly useless in the face of sideways rain. “You alright? Not getting hit by stray drops?” She asks Fuku.

Fuku shakes her head. “I’m nice and dry, thank you. I’m still just so embarrassed that I left something so important at home.”

“Haha yeah, it really isn’t like you. Didn’t you check the forecast this morning?”

“I was supposed to, but I got so distracted that it became late. I had to leave fast and run to make it here on time.”

Interest piqued, Skate prods a little. “Distracted? By what?” It’s her right as a best friend to be this nosy, so it’s fine, she tells herself.

“Um…” Fuku grows strangely quiet. Skate turns her head to glance at her before realizing how close they were and whipping it quickly back in place. “Aahh, it’s kinda embarrassing,” She finally says, pressing her free hand to her cheek.

“Pfft, you sound like some sort of blushing maiden with a crush,” Skate jokes. She waits for Fuku to laugh, but when she doesn’t she hazards a quick look. If anything, Fuku looks to be more embarrassed than before, and her flames flicker dark green at the edges.

Woah woah woah, what was with that reaction?! Was she--!

“Wait, I didn’t get it right, did I?”

Fuku refuses to meet Skate’s eyes but gives a small nod.

“Oh my god?!?!” Skate pauses in the middle of the sidewalk, forcing Fuku to stop with her. “Who?! You gotta spill the beans!” Skate can’t stop herself from shouting because Fuku had a crush and didn’t tell her?! Who was this mystery person that was occupying Fuku’s thoughts?? She tries to ignore the sharp knife-like feeling of rejection that wells up within her because this is about support her best friend, not about her own crush.

“Um, well…” Fuku hesitates.

“Girl, your secret is safe with me, don’t worry. Best friend’s honor.”

Fuku looks down at her feet and squirms. After a moment she exhales. “Okay, Best friend’s honor. So, the person I like...well, they’re really nice and lively.”

“Are they in our class?”

“Mhm.”

Skate thinks to her classmates and tries to single out who this mysterious person could be. It wasn’t like there was one person that Fuku really spent more or less time with. She was pretty much friendly with everyone, which, to Skate, was one of her many good qualities. Nice and lively...that describes most of the boys in their class. “What else can you tell me about them?”

Fuku quickly shakes her head and tugs on Skate’s arm to continue moving. “It’s way too embarrassing! Besides, it’s not like they’d like me anyway.”

Skate frowns. “What are you talking about? Don’t you know how--” Skate has to stop herself before she can say anything incriminating. She banishes the words ‘cute’, ‘adorable’, ‘desirable’, and ‘hot as hell’ from her vocabulary and searches quickly for something more platonic-- “awesome you are? No one can resist your charms.”

Skate swears the temperature rises by a few degrees around her. She tilts her head questioningly at Fuku, but her face is completely unreadable. Her mouth is gone, and the only cue Skate has to go off of is the rapidly rising flames spitting off Fuku’s head. “Whoa girl, watch it! This thing ain’t fireproof!”

“Wha--Oh!” Fuku unwraps her arm from Skate’s and uses both hands to pat down her flames. “Sorry, sorry, my bad.”

“No harm, no foul. It’s fine, see?” Skate twirls the umbrella to demonstrate. Water flies off the top, splashing in large puddles around them, and Fuku can’t help but laugh in relief.

“Whew, that’s good.”

They continue down the sidewalk in relative silence, broken only by the constant slaps of rain against the umbrella. The streets are quiet, and it seems that all the other inhabitants of the town chose to flee for cover indoors. They walk past the library and turn the corner, sidestepping growing puddles and clumps of branches displaced from their homes in the trees.

Skate relaxes in Fuku’s presence, but she can’t help but worry about this crush of hers. Fuku never came to her with this before, meaning they must be new feelings surfacing. For a moment she envies Fuku and envies her crush even more. Hopefully, the lucky monster knows how fortunate they are to catch Fuku’s eye.

“Hey, Skate,” Fuku’s voice rings out. “Can I...ask you for some advice?”

“Huh? You, asking me for advice?”

“It happens sometimes! I don’t have all the answers!”

“It was a joke, Fuku girl,” Skate laughs. “Lay it on me, what’s worrying your pretty little head?” Skate fights the urge to smack her forehead. ‘Pretty little head’? Really??

Luckily, Fuku presses on. “It’s about my crush. I want to confess to them.”

“Oh, shit,” Skate mumbles without thinking. She really wasn’t prepared for this. But, she was Fuku’s best friend, so she had to try, no matter how much it hurt her. “Okay, so confess? What’s the problem?”

“I’m worried that maybe they don’t feel the same? I don’t know, it’s stupid, forget it.”

“Wait wait, it ain’t stupid at all. Confessing takes a lot of guts, stuff’s hard, man.” Skate knew all about how hard it was to confess. How long had she been holding in her feelings again? Months? Years probably, at this point. She sucks in a breath and gives Fuku the advice she wishes she would take herself. “You gotta be aggressive and let them know your feelings, otherwise they won’t get it, you know? You gotta just, like, corner them and make your intentions known. Like, ‘Hey! Here’s how I feel!’...or something like that.”

Skate notes Fuku’s flames take on that questioning tilt they get when she’s really thinking through something, so she keeps them walking, quietly waiting for Fuku to finish. It’s hilarious when she really thinks about it, her giving love advice to the very person she loved! It was like some tragic comedy in which she and Fuku were never meant to be.

Was the rest of her life going to be like this, chasing after a girl who she could never be with? Seems fitting, really. A decent punishment for waiting for something she couldn’t have. She would be cursed to watch Fuku prance around with some other person, holding their hand instead of hers. Kissing their cheek instead of Skate’s. Would she have to endure this torture even up until Fuku decided to get her soul-bonded? Would she have to pretend to be happy and cheer her friend on while she suffered and ached behind thinly-veiled smiles?

It was torture but, well, she would do it if it meant Fuku was happy. Stupid, self-sacrificing love.

It’s when Fuku’s apartment complex comes into view that she finally speaks again, voice low and crackling. “So, I should just go up to this person and say, ‘I love you!’, and hope that they respond in kind?”

“Yeah, that’s it!” Skate forces herself to smile even as she can feel her something break inside of her. That guy better cherish the heck out of Fuku, or she’s going to come after them with a few words and a bat.  “They’d be a fool to reject you.”

Fuku giggles, bringing a hand to brush over her flames. “Haha, I guess.”

The two stop in front of the door and Skate gestures to the building happily. “Here you go, home safe and sound!”

“Thank you, Skate, I really appreciate it. Um…” Fuku clasps her hands in front of her and locks eyes with Skate. “I love you.”

Skate blushes, and her soul nearly leaps out of her throat until she remembers that Fuku is probably just practicing to confess. “Yeah, just like that! Tell them that, and I’m sure they won’t be able to resist you. I know if it were me, I’d be swooning!”

Fuku stares hard at Skate, eyes searching before she bursts into laughter. This isn’t like the giggles from before, but the laughter Skate loves. It’s loud, unapologetic, nearly toppling Fuku over with how hard she’s doing it. Sparks of glittering fire spit from her mouth with each cackle, and she has to brace herself against Skate’s shoulder to keep herself upright. She leans forward, and before Skate realizes what’s happening Fuku’s mouth is pressed against her cheek.

Skate’s mouth falls open in shock. Her soul stops, reboots as if it were a computer forced to restart. Her breath catches and her mind empties, leaving her utterly blank and without a response. She watches as Fuku pulls away, squeezing her hand before stepping under the safety of her building’s awning. “I’ll be waiting for your reply, okay Skate?” Then she slips through the door, leaving Skate frozen on her doorstep.

Skate slowly looked down at the hand Fuku touched, not even noticing the rain pelting her head as the umbrella slipped her from grasp, landing with a clatter behind her.

Fuku just...and then…and was that...

She...loves…?

WHAAAATTTTT!?!?!?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not saying Skate's feelings are relatable or anything, but let's just say it was realllllyyyy easy getting into her headspace to write this. 
> 
> Also, this is literally my favorite prompt I wrote this month so please if you love it let me know with comments and/or Kudos <3 Hope you all are having a good month!


End file.
